


We have all the time in the world

by Tremella



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011)
Genre: Budapest, M/M, Thermal Bath
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tremella/pseuds/Tremella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>吉姆·普莱多，或者埃利斯，或者他的十来个假名中的某一位，坐在一片水汽氤氲中，就像一位普通的布达佩斯工人，在下工后享受那么一下——他不知道自己是否该忘掉那些假名，或者干脆忘掉那些虚假的世界。</p>
            </blockquote>





	We have all the time in the world

We have all the time in the world

吉姆·普莱多，或者埃利斯，或者他的十来个假名中的某一位，坐在一片水汽氤氲中，就像一位普通的布达佩斯工人，在下工后享受那么一下——他不知道自己是否该忘掉那些假名，或者干脆忘掉那些虚假的世界。  
他感到恍惚。比尔·海顿坐在他旁边，正指给他看对面一位刚刚站起身来的匈牙利青年，你看看他的屁股，哦吉姆你不要生气你即使没他年轻但是屁股比他还要棒……

吉姆在布达佩斯呆了一段时间了，他是英国来的什么采购商吉姆·埃利斯，在一个进出口空壳公司工作。当然他真正的目的是巩固圆场在这里的网络，这种事情他做得挺好。而比尔则是从英国来的观察员，交代一些事情，呆一个星期就走。但吉姆觉得，这家伙除了视察他们明面暗面上的工作之外，主要是为了观察他自己。  
不用猜也知道，泡温泉主意肯定是比尔的鬼点子。他说他们若是想要伪装的更好，就要跟普通的布达佩斯人民一样去泡温泉。吉姆心想，要想装本地人的话，比尔要是能够收起他的英国人架势，他就该谢天谢地了。  
不过吉姆大概是忘了比尔可以是个多么棒的伪装者。他穿着工装裤和皱巴巴的条纹衬衫出现在吉姆面前，揉得软塌塌的报童帽歪戴在一头蓬松的卷发上，只要不说话、不去观察他那双细嫩的养尊处优的手的话，他还真有些像个布达佩斯工人。  
他把吉姆也打扮成这样，两人从吉姆暂住的小公寓下楼，秋天的布达佩斯阳光还暖和着。当然英国来的观察员是要住酒店的，只不过比尔这几天总能找到理由赖在吉姆的小公寓中。  
他们赶上了还没散去的集市，比尔撺掇吉姆去买水果，要他跟老板说匈牙利语，因为他自己说得不地道，舌头没法像吉姆的那样卷得那么好——是不是啊吉姆，你的舌头可真是灵活……  
“Köszönom!”  
“Szép napot!”卖水果的大妈看到两位打扮干净的男人很高兴，并且还那么有礼貌。  
“Szia!”吉姆回答道。  
比尔指使吉姆买了些梨，他们挑了熟透发黄的那些，在回去的路上比尔就掏出一颗开始吃。真甜呐，已然软熟的梨肉汁水丰富，他把咬了一口的梨送到吉姆嘴边，吉姆犹豫了一下还是用手接了过来。“好吃。”比尔评价道，“你尝尝！”  
吉姆看着被比尔咬了一口的梨，他想，他似乎在接受着比尔给他的一切，当然那些大部分都是甜蜜的，他咬了一口，就像这个梨。

比尔靠在吉姆身上，今天Király温泉的人并不多，而蒸汽又将他俩的身体裹住。他们坐在八角形浴池的边沿，就肩膀和头露在水上。这地方五百多年了，是土耳其人占领匈牙利时候修建的。天还没黑，大穹顶上的小通风孔们如同夜晚雾中的星。  
热水叫比尔心跳加快，吉姆能感受到。他自己也是，他努力放松身躯。他太紧张了，比尔总这么说他。比尔说的有道理，他总是有道理。并且，比尔并不是站着说话不腰疼的嘴上谈兵者，他的外勤经验和吉姆差不多，也是一匹老马。  
比尔很享受。不仅是由于这热水和蒸汽，还有吉姆的陪伴。这太舒服了，他享受得甚至开始惧怕这些东西。他知道自己在外总是装出一副轻描淡写的样子，但是一层层套娃之下的他的最真实一面，却谁也不知道，卡拉不知道，吉姆应该也不知道。他觉得累。这里的蒸汽沁入了他的毛孔，却也几乎要瓦解他的一层层伪装。  
他突然一头扎进水中，他一个闪念，想着如果自己干脆就这么溺死了会怎么样，那就没有什么莫斯科，没有什么地鼠，没有圆场，没有一重重谎言。这倒是把吉姆吓了一跳，他不知道比尔想干什么，还以为他泡得时间太长了有些晕，就马上把他捞了上来。比尔叫了一声，仿佛才从噩梦中惊醒。他捋了捋湿漉漉的头发，看向吉姆关切的眼神，说：“啊，好像是泡的时间有些长。”  
比尔又在吉姆身边坐下，他不安分的手揉着吉姆胳膊上的肌肉。吉姆问他：“如果你头晕，咱们可以去按摩室待一会。可以叫这里的按摩师给你按摩一下，我听说都是不错的小伙子。”  
“好，这是个好主意。”比尔他确实感到了一点头晕，他摇摇晃晃地扶着吉姆从水中站起来，把他们带进来搭在旁边衣架上的浴袍穿上。“不过我并不需要什么年轻小伙子的服务，有你在呢。”  
吉姆听了一阵脸红。他拉着比尔进了按摩室的一个隔间，把他的伙伴和自己擦干，还特别照顾了比尔湿漉漉的脑袋。他扯来一条新的浴巾垫在床上，指使着比尔趴上去。比尔愉快地甩开了浴袍，他毫无羞耻地趴了上去，留给了吉姆一个光裸的背面。  
“你确定？”吉姆问比尔。比尔嗤笑道：“当然，快点！”  
吉姆根本不太会做这种事情，但是他又拧不过比尔，只得硬着头皮地在比尔后背上揉捏，他找寻着骨缝的位置，描绘着比尔肩胛的形状。他手劲儿很大，所以故意放轻了很多。而后又沿着一节节脊椎骨向下。比尔的腰很细，穿上剪裁合体的西装就能显出叫女孩子们嫉妒的腰线。吉姆比划着，感觉自己伸长手指，就能把比尔的腰掌握。比尔则在他的手指下舒服得发出低声的呻吟。那听起来很色情，特别是在这个状态下，吉姆知道他是故意的，他知道自己受不了这个。比尔的屁股的并不像他总指给吉姆看的那些年轻小伙子们那样性感，但是吉姆知道摸上去的滋味。  
“继续啊？”比尔催促着不知不觉停下来的吉姆。  
“你不要出声音。”吉姆不好意思地说道。他自己在浴袍下已然硬了，比尔·海顿绝对是故意的，他就喜欢看自己出丑。  
“哈哈，我就知道。并且我很愿意。”这邪恶的家伙知道吉姆内心深处的愿望，不过还好他并没有直接指出来具体是什么事，否则那就太羞耻了。  
“比尔，别闹了，咱们一会回家，就都听你的。”吉姆这样说道，“你知道，这可是……公共场所。”他可不想由于在公共场所伤风败俗而被拘留，丢人的事小，若是为此引起了当局的注意，暴露了身份可就麻烦了。  
“好吧，”比尔趴着耸了耸肩，“你再来一遍然后咱们就再去泡一会。然后就回家。”  
吉姆听话地从肩胛到尾椎又给他来了一通。之后在简单的淋浴后，他们又回到了浴池的穹顶之下。这时候屋顶的天光已经没了，室内灯光昏暗，八角形的浴池里也没有几个人，只能看到昏暗模糊的影子。比尔挑了一个最阴暗的角落，还是一个出水龙头的旁边，他拉着吉姆坐进去，自己却直接坐在了吉姆的腿上。  
吉姆正想出声反对，比尔就把手指放在他的嘴上，他那狡猾的表情气得吉姆哭笑不得。他在吉姆耳边小声说：“小心一点，他们就也听不到、看不到了。”

在之后吉姆经历了他外勤生涯中也没遇到过的惊险刺激的潜伏。比尔先是艰难地扩张着自己，这叫吉姆难以不去帮忙；他的两根手指，和比尔的一根手指，在比尔的后穴中努力搅动，他的手指先找到了比尔的前列腺，比尔咬住了他的肩头。比尔硬着的阴茎蹭着他的小腹和他自己的阴茎——当然也是硬着的。吉姆不敢想象他和比尔居然在公共场所干出了这样的事情，这么想来刚才的按摩室私密性还高一点……他一边胡思乱想着，一边继续帮着比尔放松。  
“这可比你刚才的按摩水平强多了。”比尔说道。这气得吉姆想要干脆把比尔丢到水里——当然他还是舍不得。  
当比尔终于用手抓着吉姆的阴茎插进自己身体里的时候，他觉得似乎是带进去了点儿水——这有点不好受，但是最初选择这样做的人也是他，所以他一咬牙坐到了底，并忍住了自己的声音。  
比尔在吉姆的阴茎上动着，他把动作控制得很小，但还是会有水声，好在旁边水龙头的声音叫这显得不太明显。吉姆感到比尔比往常夹得更紧，他想，大概比尔追求的就是这样一种刺激感。比尔总是这样，去干各种危险的事情，并美其名曰对美学的考虑。吉姆不讨厌这一点，甚至他还会承认自己正是被比尔这样危险的个性所吸引。比尔与脚踏实地却又拘谨的他是那样的不同。他想起比尔曾经跟他说过，他们俩合在一起才是一个完整的人。他当时只是把这当成是又一句肉麻的情话——比尔有无数句情话，其中一些说给了他。这对他就够了。  
比尔觉得浴室中的水汽将他俩与其他人隔离开，他们在一个近似于虚幻的空间中，这是属于吉姆和他两个人的。在这样的幻觉中，他妄图相信，世界与他们无关，他们只有爱和彼此。

完

题目还是来自007“On Her Majesty's Secret Service”《女王密令》（或者叫《007大战雪山堡》）那一集的主题曲，LOUIS ARMSTRONG唱的。  
这集挺捅刀，邦德折腾到最后，终于把邦女郎娶了。可是结完婚后，邦女郎就被坏人打死了。

We have all the time in the world  
Time enough for life  
To unfold all the precious things  
Love has in store

We have all the love in the world  
If that's all we have you will find  
We need nothing more

Every step of the way  
Will find us  
With the cares of the world  
Far behind us

We have all the time in the world  
Just for love  
Nothing more, nothing less  
Only love

Every step of the way  
Will find us  
With the cares of the world  
Far behind us, yes

We have all the time in the world  
Just for love  
Nothing more, nothing less  
Only love

Only love


End file.
